<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better by Trivena_Butterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008735">Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivena_Butterfly/pseuds/Trivena_Butterfly'>Trivena_Butterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Family, Gallifrey restored, Gen, Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivena_Butterfly/pseuds/Trivena_Butterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempting fate doesn't always go horribly wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor &amp; Jenny (Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stood outside the Citadel, beneath the blazing sky of Gallifrey restored.</p><p>Clara glanced sideways at the Doctor, who seemed less happy than she’d have expected. Anxious, even.</p><p>She nudged him.</p><p>“Chin up, Chin-boy! Your home’s back, and your people are alive - it can’t get any better!” She looked up at him, starting to worry. “Can it?”</p><p>His face creased into an unexpected smile as the General appeared, bellowing “Doctor! Is... <em>this</em> yours?”, while the aide behind him suppressed a quiet chuckle.</p><p>But the Doctor only had eyes for his daughter, who broke into a run.</p><p>“Yes, Clara. It can.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally written sometime in 2014. Obviously, everything around Gallifrey has changed a <i>lot</i> since then.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>